


Всё и вся

by SpiritHallows



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Daddy Kink, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritHallows/pseuds/SpiritHallows
Summary: Любовь – это множество вещей. Это всё и вся





	Всё и вся

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything and Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956457) by [Valiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant). 



_Он никогда и не узнает, как я его люблю! И люблю не потому, что он красив, а потому, что он больше я, чем я сама. Из чего бы ни были сотворены наши души, его душа и моя — одно._   
_Эмили Бронте «Грозовой перевал»*_

  
Он полностью пропал, ему должно было хватить ума не притягивать за бёдра мальчика к себе. Но было так хорошо. Так невероятно хорошо.

-

Тони продолжал совершать ту же ошибку. Многократно. Порой дважды за день. И он знал, что ни за что не сможет остановиться. Питер слишком красив, слишком податлив, слишком неотразим. Тони отдал бы этому мальчику практически всё и вся.  
  
– Ты любишь меня, правда? – прошептал Питер, лёжа в кровати и прижимаясь спиной к груди Тони; пальцы Тони лениво выводили круги на животе Питера. Без преуменьшения вопрос застал его врасплох.  
  
Как и собственный ответ.  
  
– А разве может быть иначе?  
  


-

– О боже… Мистер Старк, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!  
  
Спаси его господь, он любит эти крики.

-

Забудьте о господе. Теперь Питер – его новый бог. Его драгоценный золотой ангел, которого Тони возвёл на пьедестал. Обожание легло на плечи тяжёлой массой.  
  


-

Начиналось всё медленно, а потом пришло всё сразу. Стеснительные взгляды Питера, задерживающиеся прикосновения Тони, их танцы вокруг друг друга в лаборатории…  
  
Тони пропал в ту самую секунду, когда увидел Питера, вошедшего в тётушкину гостиную. Тогда мальчику было пятнадцать; сейчас – только семнадцать.  
  
Семнадцать. Слишком молодой. Плохая идея. _Семнадцать._  
  
Сейчас слишком поздно. Медленно зарождающийся огонь превратился в адское пламя. Тони бы хотел обвинить во всём Питера: мальчик сел ему на колени и повёл бёдрами. Он положил руки на грудь Тони, провёл пальцами вниз, произнёс его имя своими прекрасными губами. Если бы Питер не наклонился и не провёл языком по сжатой челюсти Тони, то они бы не сгорели.  
  
Тони запустил руку в непослушные кудри Питера и потянул так, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
– Ты играешь с огнём, Пит. Уверен, что хочешь этого? – спросил Тони, пытаясь найти выход из ситуации одновременно подыскивая способ продлить её.  
  
– Да. Пожалуйста, мистер Старк. Мне нужно это, нужны вы. Я хочу этого… – мольба Питера была оборвана поцелуем, слегка грубым, слегка неаккуратным. Получилось неловко из-за неопытности Питера, но Тони наслаждался и этим.  
  
Неожиданно Тони поднялся и, подхватив Питера под задницу, понёс его из гостиной в свою спальню. По пути он останавливался, чтобы прижать Питера к стене, прикусить за шею и оставить метки на всех открытых участках кожи, до которых мог достать. Достигнув спальни, Тони сорвал с себя рубашку и подошёл к кровати, где торопливо раздевался Питер.  
  
Тони забрался на кровать, нависая над Питером и заставляя его лечь на спину. Голубое одеяло шло его коже.  
  
– Ты уже занимался этим, детка? – спросил Тони, облизнув губы и потёршись джинсовой тканью об обнажённый член Питера, зная, что прикосновение остро ощущается чувствительной плотью.  
  
Питер вспыхнул и в смущении отвёл взгляд.  
  
– Нет, мистер Старк… – признался он, прикусив губу, и посмотрел на Тони.  
  
Тони застонал в ответ, сильнее прижавшись к возбуждению Питера, из-за чего тот всхлипнул.  
  
– Хорошо.

-

Когда Тони брал его в первый раз, Питер плакал от боли. Тони старался быть нежным, старался успокоить мальчика и поцелуями стирал его слёзы.  
  
Каждая слеза ощущалась ошибкой. Самоубийством.  
  


-

– Почему вы до сих пор с Пеппер?  
  
– Ты знаешь почему.  
  
– Вы сказали, что любите меня, мистер Старк.  
  
– А разве может быть иначе?  
  


-

– Пожалуйста, прямо там! О, чёрт, да!  
  
– Вот так, сладкий. Двигай бёдрами для меня.  
  
Быть глубоко внутри Питера было сродни пребыванию в раю, его подарок судьбы.  
  


-

Они поехали в Майами, чтобы развеяться и выпустить пар. Тони снял пентхаус в престижном отеле на пляже. Питер влюбился в вид на океан.  
  
– Потрясающе! Смотри, папочка! Он такой голубой! – воскликнул Питер, прижавшись к окну и улыбаясь широчайшей улыбкой на свете. Тони понимал, что не зря выбрал этот номер.  
  
– Самый голубой, куколка. А теперь давай поужинаем, чтобы папочка смог приступить к десерту, – подразнил Тони, схватив Питера за задницу, обтянутую плавками.  
  


-

  
Питер влюбился в пляж. Он был похож на нимфу, резвящуюся в волнах. Как сокровище, вынесенное на берег.  
  
Тони хотел вечно наслаждаться им.

-

– Почему ты всегда так говоришь?  
  
– Как говорю, милый?  
  
– Ты никогда не говоришь, что любишь меня.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– Почему ты не можешь просто сказать это, папочка? Почему?  
  
– Ты знаешь почему.  
  
– Нет, не знаю. Объясни. Просвети меня.  
  
– Ангел, ты знаешь почему.  
  


-

Большую часть лета они провели, путешествуя по Европе. Питер пришёл в восторг из-за отсутствия Мэй и Пеппер, сказав, что чувствует себя «повзрослевшим». Но Питеру было семнадцать лет, плавно перетекающих в восемнадцать, он был слишком молод, но уже сломлен.  
  
Питер даже не знал, что Тони ограбил его, ворвался в его прекрасное тело и взял больше, чем следовало. Он вообще не должен был ничего брать. Чувство вины возвращалось снова и снова, но как он мог позволить ему похоронить себя? Питер, его маленький принц, был занят болтовнёй с Тони, пока они прогуливались по набережной Сены в Париже.  
  
– И я подал заявление в Колумбийский, чтобы остаться с тобой, – довольно закончил Питер и облизнул кончик клубничного мороженого.  
  
– Что, дорогой? – переспросил Тони, сойдя с поезда своих мыслей. Всё равно он прибыл на свою остановку.  
  
– О, я сказал, что подал заявление в Колумбийский, чтобы мы смогли остаться вместе, – прощебетал мальчик и, встав на цыпочки, поцеловал Тони в щёку, оставляя на ней липкий след.  
  
Тони нахмурился и, остановившись, посмотрел на Питера.  
  
– Разве мы не договорились, что я заплачу за МТИ? Ты должен учиться там, малыш. С людьми твоего уровня, – с недовольством сказал Тони, убирая со лба Питера непослушную прядь.  
  
– Но… как же мы? Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был рядом? – Питер едва не плакал.  
  
Тони поспешил исправить это поцелуем, чувствуя на губах липкое мороженое.  
  
– Прости, дорогой. Я только пытаюсь делать то, что лучше для тебя. К тому же я буду навещать тебя.  
  
Он будет, правда?  
  


-

Тони наклонил Питера над столом в своём кабинете. Питер нанёс неожиданный визит, его джинсовые шорты привлекли внимание множества работников Тони.  
  
Как Тони мог устоять перед искушением?  
  
Поэтому он наклонил мальчика над своим столом, опустился на колени и вылизывал его, пока тот не стал открытым и податливым. К тому времени, когда начал входить, Питер бессвязно умолял. Взъерошенный Питер ушёл, унося синяки на бёдрах.  
  
Никто ничего не сказал об этом.  
  


-

– Я не знаю. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю!  
  
– Я знаю, малыш, знаю. И ты знаешь, что я чувствую к тебе. Ты знаешь.  
  
– Скажи.  
  
– Малыш…  
  
– СКАЖИ.  
  
– Не могу.  
  
Почему же он не мог?  
  


-

Он купил Питеру квартиру вне кампуса. Заставил её мебелью, электроникой, одеждой, роскошными мелочами – всем и вся, чем только мог придумать. На прикроватный столик он поставил одну из фотографий, сделанную в Европе, ту, которая запечатлела их в Венеции на гондоле – Питер настоял на том, чтобы они так исследовали город. Постельное бельё было голубого цвета.  
  
Он открыл для Питера счёт, на котором денег хватит на всю жизнь.  
  
Время пришло.  
  


-

– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– Я женюсь на Пеппер.  
  
Казалось, мир замер.  
  
– Но… как же мы?  
  
– Прости.  
  
– Как же я?  
  
– Прости.  
  
– Меня недостаточно?  
  
– Ангел…  
  
– Не надо.  
  
– Милый…  
  
– Если ты любишь меня, зачем тогда женишься на ней?  
  


-

Это их последний раз. Питер не знал, но это их последний раз. Мальчик плакал, пока они занимались любовью – оно этим было. Иронично, что последний раз стал первым.  
  
Он поцелуями ловил каждую слезу. Они ощущались сожалением. Кровью.  
  


-

  
– Но я люблю тебя.  
  
– Иди ко мне.  
  


-

  
Он ни разу не навестил Питера. Он ни разу не ответил на звонок. Он ни разу не написал в ответ.  
  
Но когда Питер неожиданно возник на пороге, он не смог отказать. Он сделает практически всё и вся для этого мальчика.  
  


-

– Ты вообще её любишь?  
  
– Питер…  
  
– Да или нет?  
  
– Это сложно.  
  


-

Тони помнит их первую ссору. Питер разозлился, когда из журнала узнал, что он вновь сошёлся с Пеппер. Тони понимал, правда, но ничего не мог сделать. Он неизбежно должен быть с Пеппер, по крайней мере, так казалось. Это отличалось от его потребности в Питере. Пеппер была неизбежностью, а Питер был тем, что заставляло биться его сердце.  
  
– Я не понимаю, зачем вы сошлись. Меня недостаточно? Я стану лучше, сделаю всё, что ты хочешь, – просил мальчик, в блестящих от слёз глазах плескалось множество эмоций. Смущение. Печаль. Мука.  
  
Тони, вздохнув, и спрятал лицо в ладони, уткнув локти в колени. Он уже больше часа сидел в кресле и обсуждал с Питером одно и то же по кругу, пока юноша расхаживал по комнате, играя с потёртыми рукавами своего голубого свитера. Возможно, решение их проблем пряталось в половицах, но Тони сомневался в наличии решения вообще.  
  
– Малыш, я уже говорил тебе. Это для общества и компании. Дело не в том, что ты недостаточно хорош, маленький принц, а в том, что она необходима, – объяснил он в сотый раз, массируя виски. Питер отказывался принимать его ответ. Почему мальчик просто не мог принять его?  
  
– Это нечестно. А если бы я встречался с ЭмДжей? Ты бы взбесился!  
  
Так и есть.  
  
– Почему мы не можем просто сбежать? Тогда будет неважен мой возраст и всё остальное!  
  
Ох, если бы он только мог.  
  
– Знаешь что? Я иду домой.  
  
– Согласен. Тебе пора.

-

Тони знал, что влюбился в Питера в ту самую секунду, когда мальчик взглянул на него из-под своих длинных ресниц, когда ему было пятнадцать. Он знал, что это неправильно, но ничего не мог с собой сделать. Самоконтроль никогда не был сильной стороной Тони, а его гениальный интеллект отказал в этой ситуации.  
  
Однажды Питер спросил, можно ли ему остаться на ночь, и Тони согласился. И это стало его первой ошибкой, первым шагом вниз по лестнице в личный ад, который станет его единственным убежищем.  
  
– Передай мне ключ, карапуз, – попросил Тони, протягивая руку. Он работал над двигателем автомобиля. Питер выполнил просьбу, задержав на секунду пальцы, и его глаза наполнились подростковым желанием. То была искра, зажегшая огонь. Тони всё еще хочет сказать, что во всём виноват Питер.  
  
Прошедшие годы, наполненные горячими взглядами и едва заметных прикосновений, промелькнули в голове Тони, когда красивый мальчик сел прямо ему на колени.  
  


-

– Ты понимаешь, что не можешь остаться? Пеппер вернётся домой через пару часов.  
  
– Хорошо. Пусть увидит меня.  
  
– Малыш…  
  
– Прошу, не надо.  
  
– Ты. Не можешь. Остаться.  
  
– Собираешься снова меня выгнать?  
  
– Пожалуйста, не плачь.  
  
– Ты так и не отдал мне всего себя. Никогда не говорил, что любишь меня.  
  
– Разве может быть иначе, малыш? Разве может быть иначе?  
  


-

Он не бросил Пеппер и наблюдал, как его ангел покидает его жизнь. Это к лучшему; Питер заслуживает кого-то, кто не сломлен так, как он.  
  
Вернувшись в спальню, он снял голубое постельное бельё и заменил его красным.

-

Год спустя, однажды утром, Тони сидел и завтракал со своей женой – редкое событие. Он улыбался, она улыбалась, они спокойно ели.  
  
– Ты помнишь Питера? Он был твоим стажёром несколько лет? – спросила Пеппер, листая журнал, пока пила кофе.  
  
Тони показалось, что его сердце ушло в пятки.  
  
– Помню.  
  
– Здесь пишут, что он и Гарри Осборн встречались, а теперь объявили о помолвке! Потрясающе! Я люблю этого мальчика! – воскликнула Пеппер с широкой улыбкой.  
  
– Я тоже.  
  
А разве может быть иначе?

**Author's Note:**

> * Перевод взят отсюда: https://e-libra.ru/read/101181-grozovoy-pereval.html


End file.
